


Won Out

by denixvames



Series: Super Supernatural [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26898709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denixvames/pseuds/denixvames
Summary: Gabriel reaches out to the Winchesters, Sam and Dean, for help after things go messy with his own plan. Wanting to still take revenge for the seven years of torture he's been through, he asks them for help. A reluctant Dean and happy go lucky Sam agree to help him out on the hope and condition that he returns the favor. While he does refuse to join up with them on stopping Apocalypse Micheal from entering their world, he will face his personal mission head on with new thoughts and a continous growing emotion relating to his and Sam's interactions with each other.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: Super Supernatural [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962463
Kudos: 3





	1. Twisted Thorns

Starting things wasn't Gabriel's style. Unless he needed to do something which was extremely rare. Years of torture can change a man. Even an archangel. It was in an alley way behind a dumpster where Gabriel was getting himself ready. Ready to bring in the big guns or handmade wooden katana actually. At least four with different colors all sat neatly in the case. Especially made for these ancient priceless weapons. The history museum wouldn't miss them. He sensed Fenrir. Instead of the usual heart racing edge full of sweat and wanting to piss pants like every other human had, Gabriel was excited. He dreamed of this moment. Not the type of wet dreaming phase but the I-can't-wait-to-get-my-hands-on-you phase. After the torture and once he left the bunker, he found himself angry. More than the usual frustration he got with his brothers and sisters. There was lust to kill in his eyes everytime he thought of the demigods that ratted him out. The ones he thought were his friends.

Then again, he should have expected them to have done it anyway. Norse gods were more capable of changing their minds quicker than a person with bipolar issues. He heard the alcohol from the bottle swam around inside. The liquid running into his mouth. He was kind of disappointed that a demigod who has lived for centuries didn't even think about savoring anything. What a waste of whatever the hell that is. He pulled out his favorite golden kazoo. One of the items he loved to use since it made such a great entrance. The benefits of being an archangel was getting easy access to talents in a split second. Stuck in his lips, he began to play out a cowboy showdown theme song he got from one of those wild west oldies. An anti-hero charm canvasing the soon-to-be battle. He brought the kazoo out from his lips as he walked out. Seen by a demigod who was too drunk that he had to take a moment to recollect his thoughts. "Gabriel!" His name being said by the person he was going to kill was a bit soothing than he thought.

He just wished he could say it right before dying. Only with more begging and pleading for mercy. "I assume you're not here to apologize." Fenrir threw the somewhat halfish filled bottle aside. And there goes a perfectly good bottle. Not that he would want to place his own lips right where a nasty smelling demigod's had been. He pulled back partially his black trench coat. Revealing a light brown wooden katana. Made just for Fenrir's death. Anyone who had ever tried to challenge gods or demigods never lived to tell the tale. This time Gabriel would make sure that things were going to be reverse in this order. He pulled out the katana. Waving it around a bit to show off his flexibility in weapon handling. After all, why couldn't he have fun? Sure things were going to end pretty bloody and one of them was going to die but if he didn't laugh about every situation he came across at, he would never get ahead to do anything.

All those hours of watching kung fu movies was starting to come back. He felt like the white version of Bruce Lee. Then Kill Bill came to mind. Maybe he was like her instead. Of course, Fenrir had to be such a show off. Revealing his claws was one thing but making a growl and flexing his muscles with that glare that was supposed to scare Gabriel? The archangel wasn't going to have none of that. It seemed ridiculous but to Gabriel's hypocrisy he did make his own little entrance too. Fenrir took three chances for three punches. Overconfident and eager to kill the winged brat already. Gabriel came back with his own skills. Reaching for a nice way to clean off his head, he swung the katana to his head. Fenrir ducked. Again, Gabriel glided in for a stab to the chest. Once more time, Fenrir moved to the left. A swift dodge. Does this dude ever get tired?

It was starting to get on Gabriel's nerves that it was taking this long to kill one demigod. Years before, he could have easily snapped his fingers. Turning him into nothing. Nowadays, he had a reality to face. A few other attempts to stab him failed. Fenrir made a similar motion with his own arm. Aiming for his head too. Luckily, Gabriel bend back. Barely dodging his sharp claws. Even an inch of those could sting like fire ants. Fenrir was left vulnerable. Gabriel raised his foot high. Kicking him in the jaw. Things seemed to be turning around. His luck was on his side. He whistled to him like a dog. "Here boy!" Fenrir grew pissed. After a few moves, Gabriel was beginning to do a lot more damage. He held a tight grip on his arm. Quickly, Fenrir made the split second decision to run his claws down. Cutting into Gabriel's hand. Gabriel was taken aback by the pain. He figured he wasn't exactly shaped up after killing Asmodeus and teleporting out of the bunker but he didn't know how weak he truly was.

He screamed. Blood spilled from the opened wound on his hand. Staining his sleeve. Just when he thought things were going to get worse, his mind flashed back to the torment he had recieved and how he even got there in the first place. With a couple of more blows against Fenrir, he brought the katana into his chest. He heard the last gasp of his victim. There was a sudden feeling of victory but then it washed over. Pain plummeting into his stomach. The right side of him where he was unknowingly wounded. It was far larger than the simple wound on his hand. He pulled the katana out of the demigod's chest. Pulling out the hit list he had made prior, he crossed out Fenrir's name with his own blood.


	2. One Bloody Reunion

Dean was talking over the phone with Castiel. Sam, on the other hand, was going against what Dean didn't want. Unpacking. It was like a symbol. A big one. Meaning that, "We might stay here longer." Something that Dean wished wasn't true. He was use to crappy motels and greasy fast food before but since the bunker, he was beginning to despise the smells and new smells around being in any junked up scenery. "Dude, we could be here for days." Those were words that made Dean's skin crawl.

After he hung up, he explained to Sam about Castiel's traveling to Texas in case Gabriel was there instead. Since Rowena's truce with the boys, she had conjured up a spell. A tracking spell that could help find the archangel they were searching for. Dean objected to being in a motel for the same reason of not wanting to just sit around like before. He wanted to find their mother, Mary, and Jack who he was getting use to being around since his disagreements with the half angel's existence. Sam figured that they had leads but it seemed like Dean always had to be right about everything. Or rather he wanted to be. Out of frustration, Dean kicked the bed. Immediately, it vibrated. Sam jumped off the bed. Standing near Dean who kicked the bed again. Stopping its movements. He pointed his phone at the bed. "Bonus."

Sam gave him a look over his hypcocritic view on what to do. No doubt Dean would only change his mind for a moment just to feel some type of pleasure that didn't always involved sex with random hot women from local bars. "Looking for some runaway dumbass archangel who doesn't want to be found." Sam would have replied with something to back up Gabriel if he had the chance. There was an immediate knock at the door. Like usual, they pulled out their guns for safety. Being a hunter meant expecting anything to kill you. Even a giant plushie dinosaur. Sam opened the door. Wind blew in Gabriel's face like he had just woken up a huge beast with bad breath. Sam could hardly believe that there was a wounded Gabriel leaning against the wall right in front of him but there he was. "Hey fellas." He lost his breath. In between breathing mixed with a few short gasps he said, "Looking for me?"

Sam tucked his gun under his pants. He helped Gabriel to the couch where he cleaned his wounds. There was some tension in Sam's bones. A sense of dread clawing at him. He thought for sure that the archangel wasn't going to make it had it not been for his somehow able to find them luck. He bandaged the wounds. Finishing up the huge one. He placed over, gently, a wide gauze on the wound. Taping it down with the medical kind. "This may hurt a little." Gabriel was in disbelief. I think I underestimate Samsquatch too much. "A little?" He groaned. The slightest movement was like someone digging through his guts. Dean was alert to ask the question of how Gabriel was able to find them. The archangel told the fact that the presence of the spell was immediate. Especially because of the horrid smell it made. They wanted to know why he was in town.

He tried to make up the good excuse of trying to win some poker games and scoring with a guy's wife. For a town like this, they didn't expect even the desperate ones to show up. His lie was obvious. It had become more obvious to Sam since his and Gabriel's moment together at the bunker in Sam's room. It's like he could read his thoughts from the facial movements he always threw in to fool people. Gabriel asked for his grace. Hoping to change the subject. "Drained from killing Asmodeus?" "And ditching you." Sam's expression was one of hurt. Gabriel only mentioned it to show off the facade he was still keeping in front of Dean. He couldn't know about "them." But he felt bad when he saw Sam's features change. It wasn't like he had a choice yet. "Whatever we didn't use on you, we used it to open up a rift." said Dean. Gabriel blanked out for a moment. These guys are something else!

His plans immediately changed. As much as he wanted to be around Sam, he knew it would be a waste of time. Dean would probably watch him like a hawk which meant no alone time with Sam. Sam wished he could hold his hand. He wished he could tell him that everything is going to be alright and that he should rest first before trying to to force himself into any action. But he knew that even if they were alone, Gabriel would reject his idea of resting either way. “Well, uh, in the case gentlemen, I must bid you a fond adi-” Gabriel groaned. Falling back on the couch after trying to stand. “Maybe after a little siesta.” He forced himself to lay down. Pain shot out from his wound. He closed his eyes. Falling asleep easily than expected.


	3. Recapping

While Gabriel was out for a few hours, Dean and Sam conversed with each other. At one point, one of the brothers had to grab a meal for both. Luckily, no norse demigods wanted anything to do with cheesy bacon filled greasy burgers or the vegan kind. While Dean was grabbing the food, Sam took this opportunity to look at Gabriel. He felt like a stalker for watching him sleep but he didn’t want to wake him up either. So he just stared at him. Wondering if they were going to continue what they had started before. In the few hours that passed with Sam and Dean eating then talking, everything was quiet. Until Gabriel suddenly woke up. Fear in his eyes.

There he was again. Pulled out of bed. Unable to see but knowing who took him. Thrown to the rotting stone cold ground. The bag on his head pulled off. Rags that were made to be his prisoner’s clothes thrown at him. He was naked. Right in front of Asmodeus. Not one of his finest moments. Dressed up in those rags for the sake decency, he said a few snarky remarks. Then the first beating happened. His grace slowly being drained. Lips sewed shut as his screams were muffled. Bit by bit. Asmodeus looked at him with a murderous gaze. He could beat him until he saw stars but never killed him. Gabriel lifted his head up. He saw the look in his eyes. Asmodeus reached for him. “Time to take my medicine.” He grabbed a fistful of his hair.

“Where?! Where am I? Oh, right. You.” He brought himself to sit. Flinching at the quick movement he made. Dean and Sam turned to him. “Gabriel, look, we don’t really know what’s going on here. We need your help.” said Sam. Gabriel rejected to the idea of himself joining them as a team player. “Oh, so you got better things to do than save the world?.” said Dean who was losing his temper. He was getting sick of the stalling. Any moment, Jack and his mom were probably dead and he wouldn’t even know it until he would go back into the apocalypse world which he didn’t know could possibly happen again. Gabriel bid them both a humorous goodbye. He stood. Lifting up his suitcase with his coat in his other hand.

The front door was kicked in. Revealing two very angry norse demigods. Sleipnir and Narfi. “Raspberries.” said Gabriel. He ran inside the bathroom after mentioning their species. Sam and Dean took no time for introductions as they began to fight against them. Dean had his hands full with Sleipnir. “Gabriel, little help in here!” Gabriel thought they could take them on. He expected more out of the Winchesters. Maybe a bit too much. Sam found himself in a choke hold. “Sammy!” shouted Dean. Gabriel recalled the time Asmodeus found him. Traveling to the bunker himself as his henchmen forced Gabriel out of Sam’s room. Presenting him to the Prince Of Hell. As he was led upstairs, he heard Sam’s cries. The pain he was put under making his stomach churn. At the same time, he was pissed off. Mostly because of what he went through and then there was the fact that Sam loved him and he loved Sam. He would never let anything happen to him.

Gabriel opened the case. Pulling out a dark brown katana. He stabbed Narfi in the back. Pushing him out of the weapon with a kick. Pain rose from his wound. He bent over. Gasping for air. “You okay?” The concern in Sam’s voice ringing out. “Uh, yeah. I’ll go after him in a sec. I just need a minute.” “Wrong. You’re not going anywhere.” said Dean who pulled out the handcuffs normally used for demons. Still, they were also handcuffs and Gabriel was weak. There was no way he could get out of them. Being handcuffed to a short wooden pole attached to the ceiling as he sat on a chair, he was asked the big question. What happened? It wasn’t phrased this way but it definitely reminded himself of what Sam told him the first time they met since his supposed death. What happened to you?

He went over the story of how he found himself in need of another witness protection program. With the help of the so called norse demigods, Gabriel was able to enjoy a sweet life of luxury filled with women, sweets, and booze. He was getting close to the descriptions about the love making with some of the porn stars when Sam’s voice popped out like a frustrated jealous teen. “Okay! Why don’t we just skip to the end?” Gabriel scratched out the sexy parts of his story which disappointed Dean’s horny side. Anyway, no sooner than later did the fun stopped when he was sold out by the somewhat gods he thought he knew as friends. It was clear that Gabriel wanted revenge. “But since you’re low on grace, you had to do it the old fashioned way. With wood.” “Don’t let anybody ever tell you you’re just a pretty face.” He smiled.

That was one slick move he was able to pull off in front of Dean. Flirting with me Gabe? Smooth man. Smooth. Sam walked over to the suitcase. "How come there are four swords?" "Oh! That top one? That is for the man with the plan. The architect of my torture and my own personal public enemy numero uno. Their papa. Loki."


	4. Archangel's Call

In disbelief, Dean took a swig out of his own canteen. "Hold on. I thought Loki was you." Gabriel brought up the fact that he was under a witness protection program around the time he barely got out of his family's fights. He mentioned that Loki gave him a chance at running away after saving the norse god himself. With a new face and new identity, things seemed to be going well. They asked of Loki's whereabouts while he was staging as the trickster. "It was in his best interest to go off the grid for a while."

"You know none of this would have happened if you had just stuck around and help us find Lucifer." Gabriel stood. "Hey! I did help you!" He brought up the film 'Casa Erotica' which he had filmed just for them to be given advice on how to trap Lucifer in his cage. 'Casa Erotica' being an episode of a porno among many others. Dean tried to contradict him. Saying that he had abandoned them when they needed his abilities the most. "And you just did it again when you ditched us in the bunker!" "Alright Dean." said Sam under his breath. While Sam was upset with being left like that, it wasn't like he was going to take out his anger on Gabriel. He knew how it felt to be broken. To want to run away from everything and just be in a little corner that he could call home.

"I have more important things to do than to join your little band of merry men!" "Okay! What you're doing! This? This is not important!" said Dean. Sam thought his hearing was bad for a moment. But he heard those words come right out of his mouth. He figured Dean would understand what revenge is since he himself had been tortured by countless other people before and had even gone so far as to kill anyone who messed with family members or friends. Gabriel didn't care about how loud the neighbors from downstairs or around would hear him. What he only got from Dean was the fact that being tortured for the sake of someone's pleasure didn't matter because he didn't matter. That he was only worth using his grace for the sake of other lives. He glared. His eyes looking as though they were going to shoot out. "Everyday! Asmodeus tortured me! EVERY! DAY! He fed off my grace for years! He used me! He debased me until I was-" He almost felt tears peeking out.

Biting his lip, he held them back. He looked at Sam who gave him a pitiful gaze. Looking back at Dean, he saw no care in his eyes. "What I went through...You don't forgive. Everyone who had a hand in it will die! Get me?" Dean didn't respond but rather gave him an annoyed look. Letting him know that this was all pointless. Sam refused to go with Dean's ideas. He never saw a winged brat. Instead, he was staring at an archangel named Gabriel who had been tortured by Asmodeus for seven years and came back only to reveal that he loved Sam Winchester, a human. "Yeah, we do." said Sam. Dean remembered the times when he thought revenge was the best option. When Sam thought so and the same went for their dad. "In fact, probably not even going to make you feel better." Gabriel disagreed with his view. "We all have our demons. Mine are here. In this town."

"You're low on grace and Loki knows you're coming." "Sam." Dean gave off a tone of warning. He didn't know what was going through his brother's thick skull. This was Gabriel. An archangel with an idiotic tendency to fool around wherever he went. Dean led Sam out of the room. Into the hall. Dean lectured him over on how revenge was never the answer since their history with it. "You. You're so hopped up on this Kill Bill fantasy of his." "No no. This has nothing to do with me." Dean asked him whether or not he would kill Lucifer if given the opportunity too. Sam quickly replied with an agreement on that scenario. "But this is about Gabriel! He needs our help." That's when Dean's heart skipped a beat. His whole world distorting. Changing into something he didn't know was real. He could hear it in Sam's voice. That worriness mixed with fear in his eyes. Fear for Gabriel's life. When he talked about Jessica, it was just like this.

If he was right about his assumption then was he supposed to ask? He had nothing wrong with Sam dating men. But Gabriel? He figured the long hairs always stick together. Deciding not to pry anything out, he let Sam do the talking with the archangel himself.

"Gabriel, you agree to help us. We'll agree to help you." There was sincerity in his voice. A soft spoken connection. Gabriel found it through those exotic jungle colors in Sam's eyes. His chest felt weird. A warm kind of weird. He knew what it meant but never did he think about this feeling until now. Sure they kissed before but that was all about getting rid of their own pain. It wasn't about love. But if he could kiss him right here to prove his affection, he would. He turned to Dean who gave him an annoyed but accepting look for the mission they were about to embark on. Not that he accepted it anyway. Gabriel smiled. Having triumphed over Sam's stubborn brother. He smirked at Sam. A short chuckle passing from his lips.


	5. Archnemesis Loki

Changing into Narfi's clothes, Gabriel came out looking like a gothic metalhead. Though they were a bit big, it was still a somewhat of a perfect fit. Dean asked of his plan. Gabriel mentioned that Sleipnir ran off back to Loki's hideout. Sam thought of this as a good catch of the two for one deal. With both demigod and god there, they could easily take them down. Especially since they had the weapons neccassry for it. He asked if Gabriel knew a way of finding the two. "Uh...They're about a uh...five mintue drive from here. Penthouse of the Ophidian hotel." Both Winchesters were in disbelief. They expected Gabriel to not keep a secret like that from them.

Gabriel pulled out a folded piece of paper. Handing it to Dean. Unfolding the paper, Dean read over the names. "What am I looking at?" Gabriel thought Dean had his head way too far up his ass sometimes. "You've never seen a kill list before?" Dean shook his head after he was explained by Gabriel his own tactic. He smiled. "This is so stupid." Gabriel pulled the paper right out of his hand. "Really?! Is it?! Because let me tell you something. Seven years is a long ass time for me to plan out my own personal brand of vengeance! So if you guys aren't going to get on board-" Sam had enough. He had an urge to punch Dean right then and there. "No No No!" There was an awkward laugh. Filled with excitement. Geez Sam! Chill out on whatever you're smoking!

"We're on board. Right, Dean?" There was a grunt from his lips. Gabriel asked for a clearer answer. Dean looked at the ceiling then him. An annoyed look on his face. "Sure." Gabriel explained to them that it would be a full on attack. No neat little tricks.

In the hotel, the three men walked to the elevator. Entering through it, the doors closed. Gabriel immediately notified them that the demigod and god were all for him to kill. Not too long did the doors open as the elevator stopped. Meeting face to face with two bodyguards and Sleipnir himself. Immediately, the two guards pulled out their guns at the command of Sleipnir. Gabriel snapped his fingers. Using enough of his grace to turn out the lights. Shots rang out from both sides. Three grunts were heard. The lights went back on. Sleipnir found himself facing Gabriel who held his katana close to his chest with a smile. The begging he made to the archangel had the winged fellow at a more cheery mood. He stabbed him. Sam looked around. "Dean!" Gabriel turned to him. Concerned for Sam's worry. Sam concluded that Dean must have gone after Loki. He ran into the same door leading to the god. "Loki's mine!" shouted Gabriel who followed Sam.

Dean was overconfident in many ways. To converse with Loki first was just one of them. And finding out that it was one of Loki's illusions made his face go into shock mode. At least for a moment. Hopelessly trying to destroy an illusion, he went down. Sam found him just in time. Out of instinct, he fired at the norse god. The illusion disappeared.

"You don't have my wooden sword?" The resemblance was uncanny. Like looking through a mirror. It sort of freaked Gabriel out but it wasn't like he could forget his own identity. He sighed. Throwing Sleipnir's sword aside. "No! Wanted to do this one old school." "With your archangel powers?" Loki glared. "This is for my father." He raised his hand. Gabriel was thrown against the wall. Breaking the frame of a painting. Pieces of glass surrounding him. He pushed himself up. Loki kicked him. Right where his somewhat old wound was. Gabriel tried to get up again. Another kick hit him. This time it was a more facial work. Loki pulled him up. Pushing him against the wall with his hands wrapped around his neck. He threw him across the room.

Sam and Dean arrived in the middle of the fight. Sam raised his gun. He wanted to protect Gabriel. Dean raised a hand in front of him. Sam lowered his gun. Watching anxiously as the fight continued. Loki gave two more kicks. Dean slid the black katana across the floor. Sending it to Gabriel who grasped it tight. Just as Loki was about to slam him against another wall, Gabriel pinned him in a similiar thought that his enemy had. "Face it old friend. You're a joke. You're a failure. You live for pleasure. You stand for nothing. And in the end, that's exactly what you'll die for."

"I broke you! You're too weak!"

"You first." It was a swift piercing blow but it made Loki suffer enough to stare at the archangel who killed him. Gabriel pushed him aside. He turned to the brothers. Sam nodded at him. Everything's ok. Gabriel nodded back. Everything's good.

Sam walked to the trunk of the Impala. Unlocking it to put away the case full of katanas that had no use anymore. Gabriel thought it over in his head. What to say, how to say it, and why say it in the first place. He turned around. "Listen! I know you two weren't the uh...eagerest of beavers when it came to helping me out back there. So uh..." His body temperature rised up. "I just want to say...Thanks." There was a long awkward pause. Gabriel talked of the Micheal situation. "Wait. You're...actually gonna help us?" said Sam. "Yeah, no tricks?" "A deal is a deal. And if I'm being perfectly honest, tricks are for kids." Sam smiled at his funny remark.

Dean sat inside the car which gave Sam some time to Gabriel. Sam walked closer to him. "Hey, how are you feeling? Now that you know..." "Got my sweet sweet vengeance on?" "Yeah, sure. I guess." Gabriel smiled. And it wasn't one of those fake ones involving sarcastic humor. This smile made Sam's insides get all squished up. He had never seen Gabriel truly happy until now. "Swell Sam! I'm a whole new guy." Sam nodded. "That's what I thought." He fought the urge to kiss him right in public view. Admitting his love to the whole world. "Gabe I..." But it was hard for himself to say it after losing those that heard those three special words. "I know Sammy." Sam smiled. He walked to the car. Gabriel followed as he wondered about Sam's hesitation. Was he really ready for a relationship?


	6. Epilogue

It was the middle of the night. Gabriel couldn't sleep. He stayed up thinking about Sam. Sam who was probably asleep by now. There wasn't enough time before. He needed to go to him. To his room. He was still in the clothes he had changed into from Sleipnir. Walking to the door, he slowly opened it. Looking around, there was nobody there. Slowly, he closed the door. Turning to the hall which led to Sam's room, Castiel appeared. Gabriel gasped. "Geez! Do you ever say anything first?" "Where are you going?" "Uh..." Gabriel straightened himself. He cleared his throat. Face flushed. "Nowhere. I just had to use the bathroom." "We don't have to. Now tell me the truth. Are you trying to leave again?" "N-No. I just..." Gabriel sighed. "Look, please don't be mad at me. And you can't tell Dean either. He'll have my ass out on his mental hit list." "Gabriel, what did you do?"

"Nothing! It's just that...me and Sam. I don't even know if it's official but we're still trying." "Trying what?" "Oh for god sakes Castiel!" he whispered. "Sam and I are dating." Castiel slightly turned his head like a curious cat. His eyes squinting. "You and...Sam?" Gabriel nodded. "And I don't care what you say. Sam loves me too." "I have no objection. Although, I am rather confused. I thought you associated yourself more with women?" "News flash Castiel. People can like both." Gabriel crossed his arms as he sighed. "So can I go now?" Castiel nodded. "Just be careful. Dean might catch you if you're not quiet enough." "Don't worry bro. I know how to be a sneaky thief." He walked down the hall leading to Sam's room. He stood there. Right in front of the door. Wondering if he should do this or not. He had come this far. Why back out now? He took a deep breath.

It was a slow turn of the knob. He opened the door. Slightly ajar. Squeezing himself in through the thin crack of the door, he closed it behind himself. Relieved to have not made any noise. Suddenly, the light turned on. Sam stood from the bed. "Gabriel? What are you doing here? It's twelve AM." "Let me guess. You couldn't sleep either?" Sam looked down then up. He smiled. "Not really." Gabriel stepped forward. "Don't make this sound any cheesier than it already does but I had to see you." "Actually, I was going to visit you but I'm not so sure I'm quick on my feet without waking anyone up." Gabriel smirked. "C'mon Samsquatch. You're not big. You're just tall." "That's my problem." They chuckled. Sam's smile lowered. "Listen. About what Loki told you before you killed him. What he said to you were just lies. You know he was only trying to mess with your head."

"I get that Sammy. Gods can be dicks sometimes." Gabriel shook his head. "But I can't help but feel like he was right. I mean all my life I've been running away from my problems when they turned out to be the whole world's problems." "Welcome to the club. I did same thing too when I was in college." Gabriel forced a smile. Sam caressed his cheek. The archangel looked up. "Hey, what he said wasn't true. You should know that." "Sam, I don't think he was talking about that type of pleasure. I think he knows what we've been hiding. Or did knew." "Does it matter now?" Gabriel placed a hand over the one that still held his cheek. "I guess not." "Then it shouldn't matter to me. After all, how many times have we sacrificed ourselves for the people that we cared about?" "Too many damn times." "Exactly." Both smiled at each other.

Their eyes entranced by the other's handsome complexion. Gabriel stepped closer. His arms wrapped around his neck. Sam held his face as he kissed him. His hands reached down to his waist. Nerves bending and twisting at his touch. Gabriel's sensations changing. A warm bubbly feeling swimming in his stomach. He found himself walking backwards with Sam guiding him blindfully to the bed. Gabriel laid there with Sam above him. There was another quick smile between the two before Sam continued. Placing little kisses on his neck. Gabriel closed his eyes. Forgetting about their problems. Sam's hand brushed against his side. Sam felt something wet. He looked at his hand. Blood. "Gabe! You're bleeding!" Gabriel sat up. He flinched. "Oh yeah. I didn't tell you. Loki knows how to kick ass. Literally." "You didn't say anything for this long?"

"I thought it would heal on its own." Gabriel's face grew pale. Sam helped him out of the room. Making their way to the bathroom where Gabriel sat on the closed toilet. Sam lifted his shirt up. Exposing his torso. "Just hold it up." Gabriel did as he was told. Watching Sam take out the old gauze. After a good clean up and a new set of bandages, Sam washed his hands. Drying them off with a towel. "What if it happens again?" "Then I'll just fix it again." "No. I mean...What if you get hurt? I'm not trying to be such a mom about things but everytime I'm near you-" "Shut up, ok? You're being extremely weird and I hate it." Gabriel smirked. "So me worrying about you makes your stomach twist and turn?" "It's just that I already had this conversation with Dean. He still sees me like a kid and I hate that. I'm thirty five already!" "At least he cares." "You don't think Cas doesn't care about you?"

"I don't know. His face is like a stiff's. You can't really tell. But he always seems to show more of his facial expressions to Dean." Sam nodded. "Yeah." He knelt down. Laying his head over his lap. "Sammy?" "I just want to stop. Right here. Right now. Don't move." He closed his eyes. "I need to ask you something." "Shoot." "Are you mad at me for not saying 'I love you' back at the hotel?" "Oh Sam. I've been in your head before just to skim through some stuff. I knew why you were hesitating." Gabriel ran his fingers through Sam's hair. "I'm not mad. Not at all." Sam looked up. He stood. Bending down just a bit as his hands rested over his lap. "Gabriel, I love you." "I love you too." They kissed.


End file.
